The Captains Office
by Anneri
Summary: The best part about dating the Quidditch Captain is not the fact that the sport makes his body amazingly fit. The best part about dating the Quidditch Captain can be summed up in two words, 'Captains Office'. Scorpious x Rose drabble.


The best part about dating the Quidditch Captain is not the fact that the sport makes his body amazingly fit, nor is it that he gets to openly smack a bludger at Alexander Notts – handsy, slimy git-the best part about dating the Quidditch Captain can be summed up in two words, 'Captains Office'.

You can get up to a lot of sneaky business in there. We've planned pranks in there (too many), studied (too little), started forbidden relationships and...well let's just say that some of the things that have happed in that office makes blush at the very thought...

The downside to dating the Quidditch Captain is the gloomy mood he gets into when his team loses the match, which is how I ended up out here.

Scorpious isn't very used to not getting his way, it's the reason why I love and get frustrated at him.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that he's a spoilt brat who has a temper tantrum every time he can't have a new toy or runs crying to his father for everything because life has definitely thrown him and his family many curveballs. He is the opposite of what people expect, he is one of the most humble persons you will ever meet, but let's face it the man is driven.

Whenever Scorpious decides that he wants something, he goes for it, with everything he's got and he never lets go, it's probably why he's so used to having everything go his way, he's just so bloody stubborn. But he can't control everything around him and sometimes no amount of want and drive can fix that.

That's how I ended up here tonight, slowly making my way across the school grounds as I headed to the Gryffindor change rooms. You can always tell when the Gryffindor team has won, you could hear the laughter and yelling from across the way but tonight, it was so silent that even the sound of rustling of trees was unnerving.

It was Gryffindor's second game of the season and Scorpious' first year as Captain so far they weren't doing too well. The first time they lost Scorp put it down to team nerves but I knew that this match would leave its dent in him.

There was no one left in the change rooms when I entered. The team must have cleared out early but I knew that he would still be here. I peeked into his office as I opened the door and saw a tired Scorpious sitting on the couch across the room, his head in his hands.

"Scorp," I called quietly, his eyes meeting mine, he was bummed.

"Hey baby," he managed a weak smile as I walked across the room, planting myself next to him.

"Tonight sucked," he managed as I threaded my fingers through his, his face troubled.

"A little," I agreed as I placed a kiss on his cheek, "but considering that we lost our Seeker halfway through the game, the Gryffindor team didn't do too bad."

"Yeah I guess," his frown remained.

"No seriously," I moved to sit on his lap so that I could face him. "That new dive roll that you taught the Beaters worked a charm and considering that Hufflepuff only won by ten points because they still had their Seeker on hand means that you were great!"

"Yeah but we still lost," his brow furrowed at the thought.

"Yeah," I tapped him on the chin, "because they had a slimy Beater who knocked Albus out!" I could feel my words get more heated, "I don't care what Hooch said, he did it on purpose and we can't just get upset over it, we need to get even!" I finished my rant to see a smirk on Scorpious' face.

"What?" I smiled, glad to see that he was coming out of his mood.

"You're hot when you get worked up," I slapped his chest as he laughed at me.

"Seriously!" I cried, "tomorrow I'm going to hex that bloody Hufflepuff and you will need to find a way for me to not get in trouble for it."

"Actually it was an accident, Albus wasn't paying attention. Last I heard he was on his way to the hospital wing to see him," he said diplomatically.

"Well then we'll just have to accidently hex him," I watched as he laughed aloud, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Where do you think you're going?" the mischievous twinkle in his eyes returned as he pulled me in for another kiss. His lips were always greedy, always wanting more and bloody hell I didn't have the will power to ever say no to him.

I could his arms wrap themselves around my waist pulling me in closer and I knew exactly where this would end.

"We should go and see Albus," I said as we broke apart.

"I thought you were here to cheer me up," his lips crushed mine once more. I placed a hand on his chest to push him away but as I gave into him as soon as he deepened our kiss, his hands creeping beneath my sweater to run across my back.

"Smarmy bastard," I laughed as I pulled away from him to quickly pull off his quidditch jersey. I couldn't help but look over his perfectly sculpted chest.

"See something you like?" his over confident smirk brought me right out of my day dreams.

"I need to keep on dating more quidditch players," I laughed as he pretended to growl at me, rolling me beneath him.

I take it back. The best part of dating the Quidditch Captain is not his office, there are so many more reasons to be grateful for...


End file.
